ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beehave
Beehave is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is in writing class. "You will be doing a 50 page essay on endangered species. Folks, you must have MLA format, no writing on back sides because I could care less about the environment." Said the teacher. "Screw that." Said Noah under his breath. Noah transformed into Articguana and froze the teacher. Everybody cheered and ran outside. Noah started running out, but then a bee was chasing him. "GO AWAY. I hate bees!" Noah yelped. Noah froze the bee and it fell to the ground. Then, a whole swarm flew at Noah. They started stinging him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Not the face, not the--ow! No! Anywhere but the--OW!" Noah transformed. "Fasttrack!" Noah zipped away from the bees. He finally got away from them and ended up in front of an egg-shaped spaceship. He curiously walked to it. It opened. Out of it came...a giant bee! "Oh crap! AH!" Noah tried to run, but the bee spit honey and stuck Noah to the ground. The bees that were chasing Noah picked him up and threw him in the ship. They closed the ship and flew off into space. Noah changed back and they stuck him to the wall. "Bees. H-help. So-somebody. Pl-pl-please." Noah muttered. "We are not bees." Said the giant not bee. "Then what are you? I swear to glob you better not be wasps. Those are worse!" Noah said. "We are Hymenops. I am the queen." replied the giant not bee. "....BEES ARE EVIL!" Yelled Noah. "OMG WE ARE NOT BEES." Said the Queen. "....ALIEN BEES ARE EVIL." Yelled Noah. "Oh my cob -_-." Said Queen. They finally landed on some planet full of hives and forests...and alien bears. "Welcome to Planet Hiven IV!" Said a Hymenop. "And now for my fantastic getaway." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Nanomech and flew away. "AFTER HIM!" Commanded the Queen. A bunch of Hymenops chased Noah around. Noah kept trying to evade them, but they continued to follow him. Noah started shooting lasers at them, but they dodged. Noah then stopped and the Hymenops flew passed him, then realized he stopped and started chasing him again. "LEAVE ME ALONE." Cried Noah. "We need you to make space honey!" Said a Hymenop. "Earth honey pwns space honey!" Said Noah. "That's it!" Said an angered Hymenop. "Crap. GO FASTER, LITTLE WINGS!"Noah said. Noah started flying faster, but several Hymenops surrounded him. They sharpened their stingers and dashed towards Noah. Noah flew out of the way in the nick of time, but one Hymenop spit honey onto Noah and stuck him to the ground. "FUUU!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed. "Zim!" Noah got out his spider legs and shot lasers at the Hymenops. They dodged all of the blasts, so Noah started running, but they caught up to him and started stinging him. Noah put up a force field and patted his swollen bites. "FUDGE YOU." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Clockwork!" Noah shot a time ray at one Hymenop and aged him to death. "Yay! I found the bees weakness! Time!" Noah said. "We. Are. Not. Fudging. Bees!" A Hymenop said before he was blasted by a time ray. "Whatever." Said Noah. Noah started blasting a bunch of time rays like a psycho maniac waving down an airplane to get run over yelling "Daka Daka Daka!" But suddenly, the bees regrouped and started stinging Noah. "Good luck piercing this time-repelling armor." Noah said. Then, one Hymenop impaled his stinger through Noah's right arm. Electricity started blasting from the wound. "FUUU OW THAT FUDGING HURTS! Wait...my blood is electricity? Weird. I mean--OW!" Noah yelped. Noah tripped and fell down. He couldn't get up. "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! Life Alert! Help!" Noah screamed. Then, another Hymenop struck Noah right in the abdomen. Noah fell into unconsciousness. His green parts turned black. The Hymenops picked him up and started carrying him away. They carried him to a giant hive and threw him on the floor. Noah was forced back to normal. He got up. "Oh...where am--OW! My arm! And my stomach!" Noah said. Noah's right arm was broken and his stomach had a bleeding sting wound on it. Noah looked up and saw the Queen before him. "NO! NOT THE QUEEN BEE! NOT THE QUEEN!" Noah cried. "I AM NOT A FUDGING BEE!" The Queen yelled. "Seize him! For being....annoying. NOW!" A bunch of Hymenops flew towards Noah. "Oh fudge." Noah slapped the Matrix down. "OW! I mean Stinkfly! I have 5 other unbroken arms! Yay!" Noah dodged the Hymenops and shot goo at them. He trapped some. Some spit honey at Noah, but he countered with some goo spit. One Hymenop flew to Noah and tried to sting him, but Noah swung his stinger back. They got in a stinger fight and eventually Noah gained the upperhand. He started shooting more goo at the Hymenops. "Take this bees!" Noah said. "WE AREN'T BEES!!" Yelled one Hymenop. A Hymenop stung Noah in his broken arm and knocked him to the ground. Noah changed back. "MY ARM! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE DANG ARM!?" Noah cried. "Wait. What's a bees one weakness?" "We're not bees. Seriously. It got old the last 200 times." Said a Hymenop. Noah used his head to slap down the Matrix. "OW! I mean Water Hazard!" Noah sprayed water all over the hive. The Hymenops started falling and fleeing. Noah shot one enormous blast at the Queen. She melted. Noah then created one huge bubble the size of the hive and popped it. Water flooded the hive. "Now...to fix my arm." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Piccolo!" Noah ripped his broken arm off and regenerated a new one. He then regenerated his wound. "And so, I single-handedly defeated the alien bees!" Noah said. "We....aren't...bees...." Said a dying Hymenop. "Not bees? Why didn't they say anything. Huh." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Articguana *Fasttrack *Nanomech *Zim *Clockwork *Stinkfly *Water Hazard *Piccolo Villains *Hymenops Trivia *It is shown how Clockwork's blood is electricity and he gets shut down like a robot when dealt enough damage. *A running gag is that Noah calls the Hymenops bees, much to their annoyance. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes